Over Again
by Liv.sine.timere
Summary: Set around the season 14 premiere. Olivia ends up in the hospital when someone seeks revenge. The near-death experience lets both Olivia and Brian realize what they need in life and from each other. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, well, it's been quite a while since I've given you guys anything. Fear not! Summer is approaching! So, if the season finale doesn't kill me, I will be able to update on a more frequent basis.**

**I have re-worked this story to fit better with the cannon storyline. I originally started this when "The Hand" was still unknown and now that he's been revealed I've changed details and added a bit more and I've edited my writing somewhat. The first time around, people were adamant about the addition of smut to this piece. It won't happen in this chapter, but eventually that addition will be made with the assumption I can actually write smut. This is the girl who's about to turn eighteen in less than a week and has yet to have had a first kiss. Nevertheless, E. L. James, here I come!**

**/\/\/\/**

Brian couldn't wait to be free of the hospital bed that had confined him for the last four days. The doctors were advising him completely to stay at least a week and once he got home to remain on bed rest and allow someone to cater to his every need. He couldn't deny that his entire upper-body hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. He thought about how nice it would be to have Olivia as the one taking care of him. That thought allowed his others to stray to something quite a bit less innocent. Maybe it was just to be explained by the frequent exposure to prostitutes for the last three years, but his brain quickly conjured up the image of Olivia in a tight, skimpy, leave-little-to-the-imagination nurse's uniform; something very similar to what he assumed could be found in porn.

Brian quickly tried to shoo the images away as he had more respect for Olivia than his subconscious mind was giving him credit for. Before he realized it his eyes had closed yet again and he could see his eyes starting at the floor and gradually working their way up a pair of mile-long, toned legs. But once his eyes hit the hem of the short, _very short_, white skirt, his eyes flew open. _No!_ He couldn't do that to Olivia. It was then he realized that he now needed to calm the little-guy down and quickly. He shook his head as if to shake it of its thoughts and picked up the remote for the television hoping to find a baseball game to take his mind off of the brunette beauty.

_"Breaking news: we have word of a shooting that involved an NYPD detective and two unidentified males. In the recent wake of the imprisonment of numerous members of the NYPD and the DA's office we suspect that the detective may have been a target. Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit played a strong role in the arrest of each of these high-profile people."_

Brian didn't hear the rest of the broadcast as he quickly ripped the IV out of his arm and removed the pulse monitor from his finger ignoring the long, steady tone that followed. He groaned in pain as he tried to get to his feet as quickly as possible. By the time he made it to half-way down the hall, a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, you need to go back to your room."

"No. Olivia Benson? Where is she? I need to know where she is!" He told the nurse frantically before going into a fit of coughing. He was completely out of breath and panicking.

"Sir, really, you need to go back to your room. You're not well enough to be out of bed yet."

"I have to know how she is! Please!" he begged. Brian had never felt more desperate or helpless in his entire life. Just yesterday, Olivia was leaning over him as he lay in his hospital bed kissing him, and now she could be dying for all he knew.

The nurse could visibly see Brian's desperation and she could hear it in his voice. She sighed as she gave in. "You said 'Olivia Benson,' correct?"

Brian nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alright, let's get you into a wheelchair and then I'll see what I can do about getting some information on your-" The nurse stopped there not knowing the relationship the two had.

"Girlfriend," he spoke up despite the fact that their relationship lacked a definitive title just yet.

When the nurse went to help him into the wheelchair he pushed her hands away in refusal of assistance. He did, however, allow her to push him. As soon he was pushed out of the elevator in the lobby, Brian quickly spotted Munch, Fin, and the temporary captain of SVU: Steven Harris.

"How is she?! Have you heard anything?!" Brian immediately asked.

Harris was the first to speak up, "Benson was ambushed by two white males. By the time she could react they'd already put three bullets in her. She barely put the call in. Dispatch had to trace her location. She's in surgery, but she flat-lined twice in the ambulance."

Brian buried his head in his hands. He was terrified. He couldn't lose her now, not when he'd finally got her back after thirteen years. He needed her. As soon as he had seen her in the interrogation room everything that he had felt for her thirteen years ago came rushing back. She had to be okay.

He remembered being with her the night Cragen had called after finding Carissa dead in his bed. It had been completely spur of the moment that Olivia had invited him up to her apartment for a drink and to catch up. They were barely through the first glass when one thing lead to another and the two were kissing on Olivia's couch. Until that moment, Brian hadn't realized just how much he truly missed her. One night thirteen years ago had very much left him wanting more of Olivia Benson and not just in a sexual manner. He wondered where the two of them would be today had she accepted his offer to pursue a relationship.

As things began to heat up gradually more and more, Olivia had taken Brian's hand and lead him to the bedroom not wanting to have sex on her couch and not knowing what thirteen years of pent-up energy would release. It was early morning before the two stopped and just laid there together in the sheets of Olivia's bed naked, sweaty, and completely satisfied. Olivia had nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and placed a few light kisses onto his chest as she closed her eyes to try to catch at least a few hours of sleep. Brian could smell the faint aroma of her shampoo emanating from her shiny, dark hair. He had then found himself rubbing gentle circles onto the soft skin of her back with the tips of his fingers. He could hear her sigh and then felt her snuggle closer into his body.

No, Brian couldn't lose her because, if he did, it would simply kill him as though his heart were a piece of fracturing glass; slowly cracking until it finally shattered completely.

**/\/\/\/**

**Just how kinky are we talking here guys? I don't want to go off the deep end on my first try.**

**~Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! And I already have chapter three in the works!**

**/\/\/\/**

Brian, still in the wheelchair, was pushed to Olivia's direct bedside as soon as she was allowed visitors. She was still unconscious four hours later; her skin looked washed out, and the steady rhythm of the heart monitor was the only way for Brian to be certain that she was still alive. The doctors said that she wasn't completely out of the woods but that they were optimistic about her recovery. Harris had been first to leave the hospital, then, an hour later, both Munch and Fin who had ridden in the same squad car. Each made sure that they would be kept in the loop about Olivia's condition and Fin had called Cragen to let him know what was going on.

Brian observed her thinking that she appeared very peaceful; just as she had the other night when Olivia had fallen asleep before him giving him the opportunity to admire how she looked when she could simply relax outside of the constant darkness that SVU brought to her. A faint smile had played on her perfectly shaped lips and her cheeks had still carried a bit of rosiness from their recent love-making. It was in that moment that he realized he would ever be able to willingly give her up again.

"C'mon, Liv, you've got to wake up," Brian pleaded with Olivia's unconscious form and carefully moved to take her limp hand into his own. He received no response as her eyes remained firmly closed. "You're not pretending to be Sleeping Beauty are you?" he asked jokingly despite knowing that he couldn't hear him. "You really are beautiful, Liv," he told her, smiling. "Well, here goes." Brian stood up as best he could before leaning over Olivia and slowly pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away he looked down at her expectantly. "C'mon... Do something... Squeeze my hand... _Anything!_"

Then he heard a sound that was so soft that at first it was not entirely discernible. His ears perked up as he waited to see if the noise would repeat itself. No more than a minute later he heard it again and quickly realized that Olivia had elicited a soft, almost inaudible moan. However, this time, the noise was followed by the delicate movement of her fingers against Brian's own.

"That's it. You can do it, baby. Open your eyes for me," he urged her. Brian detected a slight flutter that was noticeable only in her long, dark eyelashes.

"Brian?" she asked weakly, her eyes merely cracked open.

He smiled widely as relief swept over him and gripped onto Olivia's hand tighter, "Yeah, Liv, it's me. How're you feeling?"

"About as good as person can feel after being shot."

"You took three bullets; I was worried sick."

"You're doctors let you out of your room this soon?" she asked quizzically.

"I might've ripped out my IV and got out of bed myself," he grinned sheepishly.

"Brian, that's dangerous. You were shot twice just a few days ago," she said incredulously. She was so weak that her voice lacked any threat.

"I had to, Liv! I saw the news report about you getting shot. I had to know how you were and I needed to be able to see you as soon as I could," he said with emotion running prominently throughout his voice, and by the time he was done speaking his face was red and he was nearly out of breath once again.

Olivia was touched by Brian's genuine concern that he had for her. She could tell that he had changed a lot over thirteen years and he was no longer the same person who felt he needed to look words up in the dictionary in order to impress her. His maturity levels had increased by a hundredfold. She was amending her prior belief that Brian was not good dating material; she wouldn't have slept with him the other night if she still thought so.

"Easy there. Calm down. I'm right here and I'm alive," Olivia said. "I understand what you were feeling. When you were shot, it was horrible and I watched you flat-line in the ambulance and there was nothing I could do."

"I felt so helpless, Olivia. You were shot and I wasn't there. I couldn't protect you. I knew how dangerous it would be for you after all those busts went down."

"Brian, it's not your job to protect me. I'm not a civilian. I've had all the same training as you."

"But I want to protect you. I want to be that guy who makes you feel safe no matter what and that you trust entirely."

A moment of tense silence passed over the hospital room. Olivia had no idea how to respond to such strong words that had never come out of a man in direction to her ever before. She knew that Brian was a good guy and that he had a good heart. Even thirteen years ago, when she had rejected his pursuance of her, Olivia could tell that he was a good person.

"Do you regret the other night?" Brian suddenly asked breaking the quiet. Flashes of their intimate moment ran vividly through his mind, and, for a moment, he swore he could feel their skin touching so closely once again. She had felt perfect with him and it would be a memory he would hang tightly onto whether or not Olivia wanted any more to do with him. He was terrified to hear her answer fearing it would be similar to the response he'd received after their one-night rendezvous thirteen years prior.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't to that after what happened before. I told you, I'm not who I used to be," she replied looking Brian dead in the eye as she finished speaking.

"Alright," he said feeling an enormous weight off his shoulders. "I need you to get better for me."

"Why don't you work on getting yourself healed first, Detective Cassidy," Olivia said flirtatiously, "then we'll work on me."

**/\/\/\/**

**I would really love some feedback from you guys. I'm still theorizing some major plot points and where I want this story to go. I hope the writing is enjoyable enough as it's so difficult to gauge one's own words.**

**~Liv **

**p.s. As a funny story, one of my friends tried to set me up with a guy named Cassidy. We could've been Olivia and Cassidy. I think I would've given the poor guy a heart attack out of excitement just from his name.**


End file.
